Los nuevos guerreros de la Luna
by Flamingori
Summary: AU! (crackfic). ¿Salvar a la humanidad? El culo de Erwin sí que merecía ser salvado, y por sus santas pelotas que lo salvaría.


**Título:** Los nuevos guerreros de la Luna.  
 **Fandoms:** SnK + Sailor Moon.  
 **Pareja:** EruRi (Erwin x Levi).  
 **Género:** AU, crossover, romance, humor, crackfic (¿acaso es esto un género?).  
 **Advertencias:** he escrito esto por los loles, ¡amo los crackfics! Cuidadín con el lenguaje, no hay palabras malsonantes, pero no es un estilo del todo formal. Avisados estáis.

 **Notas:** me encanta la parejita, pero éste es mi primer EruRi, ¿me he estrenado con una ship en un crackfic? Oh bueno, podría ser peor.

 **Notas (2):** no busquéis la lógica, esto es un crackfic. Y ME ENCANTA.

 **Resumen:** ¿salvar a la humanidad? El culo de Erwin sí que merecía ser salvado, y por sus santas pelotas que lo salvaría.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes (y universos) de este escrito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Hisayama, que disfruta matándolos, y a Naoko Takeuchi, que es bastante más benevolente. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, sin ánimo de lucro, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla como ésta.

.

.

.

LOS NUEVOS GUERREROS DE LA LUNA.

(capítulo único)

.

El día había ido bien, todo lo bien que pudiese ir en un campamento que servía como último refugio ante el avance de los titanes. Exceptuando el hecho de que habían muerto tres cadetes, cinco habían regresado heridos y que Levi había manchado su ropa —esto último era el evento más peligroso, temible era el Ackerman cuando la suciedad llegaba a él—, pues no había sido una jornada del todo mala. Erwin se echó en su cama satisfecho, habían ganado unas buenas hectáreas de terreno y mañana pensaba ampliarlo con una nueva expedición. Eran buenas cifras para el escuadrón de reconocimiento y el optimismo podía notarse entre los recién llegados y los que ya llevaban un tiempo cargando las pesadas alas de la libertad a sus espaldas.

Lo que no esperaba el comandante era despertar en un mundo nuevo, y no uno que hubiera conseguido al arrebatárselo a los titanes, sino… uno del todo nuevo. Para empezar no había despertado en la desgastada habitación donde mismo se había dormido, ahora mismo no sabía dónde estaba. Las paredes, los adornos, el mismo suelo, todo era tan rosa que transmitía una dulzura total, no llegó a incomodarle tanta feminidad en su despertar pero, sólo por si acaso, echó un vistazo a su entrepierna. Después de comprobar que todo seguía en su sitio se atrevió a dejar la cama que le había visto dormir y, posiblemente, viajar de un mundo a otro.

—¡¿Qué cojones está pasando, Erwin?!

Ah, al menos no había viajado solo. Levi seguía igual que siempre: bajito y malhumorado. Erwin se sintió de lo más aliviado, que estuviera en otro mundo no debía implicar que los cuerpos cambiasen. No conseguía, ni quería, imaginar a un Levi más alto que él.

—No tengo la menor idea —respondió con total sinceridad—. Me he acostado en mi habitación y he despertado en ésta, parece que es de una chica.

—O un gay que no se esfuerza en ocultarlo. No descartes opciones —Levi suspiró negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Yo estaba recogiendo la ropa —tu ropa, maldita sea, ¿tanto trabajo te cuesta organizarla?— que dejas desperdigada por cualquier lado.

—De momento, creo que será mejor salir a explorar el terreno. No conseguiremos nada si nos quedamos aquí encerrados, ¿vendrás conmigo?

—No tengo otra opción, ¿no te parece?

Después de revisar los armarios de la habitación donde estaban llegaron a la conclusión de que no podían usar nada de esa ropa. Al menos no Erwin, porque a Levi le iba perfectamente con su escaso tamaño, Erwin le propuso que usara algo y no saliera a la calle con el pijama, pero Levi se negó de tal manera que decidió no insistir en el tema.

La ciudad que les recibió no era nada nuevo para los ojos que estuvieran acostumbrados a verla, pero para dos militares anclados al pasado —uno bastante lejano donde no existían los vehículos a motor ni las armas de hoy en día— fue una verdadera maravilla: coches de acá para allá, personas igual de apuradas cruzando las calles y gigantescos pájaros de metal cruzando los cielos. Lamentablemente no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para apreciarlo, pues un estallido de luz cayó entre los dos, mandándolos a volar cada uno en una dirección distinta; suerte que el entrenamiento de un soldado incluyese la recepción de palizas repentinas, de lo contrario, los dos hombres habrían muerto del impacto. No sólo no se quejaron por el golpe, sino que se incorporaron preparando un contrataque. De entre la nube de polvo (de color rosa, parecía que todo en este mundo seguía la misma gama cromática) surgió la figura más extraña que jamás hubieran visto: una mujer de pelo verde.

La mujer se echó a reír al tiempo que oscuras esferas revoloteaban a su alrededor y convertían en silla a toda persona que tocaran. Los inocentes ciudadanos huyeron despavoridos, no cuestionando el porqué de esta transformación tan inservible, sino intentando escapar de ella pues a nadie le gustaría convertirse en un objeto inanimado. Erwin pensó que debía hacer un calor horrible para la extraña mujer porque no soltaba su abanico, Levi encontró su risa demasiado escandalosa, irritante y molesta, y no dudó en lanzarle una de las sillas que antiguamente habría sido una persona.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme a mí?! ¡¿A la reina?!

—La única reina que conozco no tiene el pelo verde —se preparó para saltar hacia ella, no llevaba las afiladas hojas en sus manos ni el equipo de maniobras, pero la agilidad de Levi seguía siendo sorprendente y un puñetazo de su parte resultaba terriblemente doloroso, tanto para un miembro de la realeza como para el más pobre de los campesinos.

—¡Levi, no! ¡Retrocede!

Dicho y hecho. Dando una pirueta imposible para cualquier persona, Levi retrocedió y se libró de recibir un duro golpe contra aquellas esferas chisporroteantes que le convertirían en una silla. Los ojos del comandante habían visto a la mujer cargar su ataque.

—Tú… —ella giró y señaló hacia Erwin con su abanico—. ¡Te maldigo! ¡Tú y tus cejas —quiero decir, alas— de la libertad quedaréis selladas hasta el fin de los tiempos!

La mujer (ninguno de los que veía tan curiosa escena lo preguntó, pero su nombre era Esmeralda) volvió a reír y las esferas rodearon a Erwin. Una segunda nube rosa estalló y tanto ella como su magia desaparecieron. De pronto Levi se quedó solo en este mundo ajeno, la hechicera —realmente una reina, como había dicho, llevaba una corona que lo demostraba— se había llevado muy lejos a su comandante y a saber qué haría con él, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer para rescatarle? La mujer, aunque algo desequilibrada, era guapa, así que descartó la opción de denunciar un secuestro en la comisaría más cercana, si ella lo pedía con educación, Erwin iría con ella.

—¡Levi, al fin te encuentro! —extrañado, se giró escuchando una nueva voz. No vio a nadie hasta que bajó la vista, quien le hablaba no era una persona, sino una gata con una curiosa marca en la frente. Tardó unos segundos en asimilar el diálogo, ¿un animal capaz de hablar?—. ¡Esmeralda empezará con el portador de las cejas —quiero decir, las alas— de la libertad, y acabará por destruir el universo entero! ¡Debes transformarte y salvar la raza humana!

¿Salvar a la humanidad? El culo de Erwin sí merecía ser salvado, esas nalgas no podían ser convertidas en un objeto tan plano como una silla, en todo caso se cambiaría por él, aceptaría, no con tanto desagrado como debería, ser la silla del comandante. Erwin se pasaba horas enteras sentado tras su escritorio rellenando informe tras informe, ¿qué mejor sitio que en su silla para acompañarle? En cuestión de anatomía no sabía dónde acabarían sus nalgas, quizás en su cara, en su abdomen o en sus piernas, sentía que el lugar no importaba demasiado si podía tocarlas durante tanto tiempo.

—¡Levi, vamos! ¡No hay tiempo que perder! —la gata, Luna, le lanzó la pieza de joyería más brillante que Levi jamás hubiera visto, ¿de dónde la había sacado?—. ¡Transfórmate y acabemos con esto antes de que vaya a peor! ¡Conviértete en Sailor Levi!

—Cuando alguien se transforma no ocurre nada bueno, no en el lugar de donde vengo.

—¡No tenemos tiempo para incongruencias entre dos universos tan dispares!

Reticente como era a la hora de recibir órdenes que no vinieran del comandante, Levi se resistió a seguir las indicaciones del animal. Luna volvió a insistir alegando que Erwin podría morir por culpa de su terquedad, fue el dato que le faltaba para terminar de convencerse.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué debo hacer para transformarme? ¿Cuánta sangre debo perder?

—Pero, ¿en qué mundo de locos vives tú? Aquí solucionamos los problemas con amor, ataques mágicos y conjuros; no nos gusta la violencia innecesaria. Ahora, di _"¡por el poder del prisma lunar!"_ y transfórmate, no tenemos tiempo.

—¿Es del todo necesario?

—¡Ya!

—Por el poder del…

—Con más ganas. Y levanta el brazo.

—Por el poder del prisma…

—¡Te he dicho que con más ganas!

—¡Joder! ¡Por el puto poder del prisma lunar!

Y la transformación pudo empezar, todo el cuerpo de Levi comenzó a brillar y desde el pecho —donde flotaba el broche— surgió la parte superior de su nuevo uniforme, con un gran lazo rojo surgiendo alrededor del broche, cruzó ambos brazos por sobre su cabeza para cubrirse de tanto brillo y unos delicados guantes cubrieron sus manos hasta la altura de sus codos. En sus pies aparecieron unas botas rojas con adornos con forma de luna, y una diminuta faldita de estilo marinero cubría poco más que su entrepierna, con un lazo algo más pequeño en la parte baja de su espalda. Movido por una corriente incontrolable, se deslizó por entre los destellos sintiendo el último adorno decorando su frente: una brillante tiara dorada.

Mientras tanto, porque una transformación de este tipo es un proceso que lleva bastante tiempo, Erwin estaba maniatado en la azotea de un edificio. Su mayor temor no era la mujer que reía mientras lanzaba una lluvia interminable de esferas por las calles, sino caer al vacío, este rascacielos era más alto que cualquiera de las murallas.

—¿Ya sientes el miedo? —preguntó ella girándose hacia él—. Nadie vendrá a salvarte, las guerreras de Luna no están aquí, y ese recluta que ha venido contigo no puede volar cuando tengo aquí al poseedor de las cejas —quiero decir, las alas— de la libertad, ¡mi plan no tiene fallos!

—Sí que los tiene, está lleno de ellos —contestó con una risa un tanto orgullosa—. Para empezar: Levi no me necesita, puede volar por él mismo. Siempre lo ha hecho.

—Oh, ¿y a qué viene tanta confianza? Es tan desagradable, destrozaré ese vínculo que os une y haré que me mires sólo a mí.

—Lo haría si te unieses a las filas, dime, ¿te interesaría trabajar conmigo para salvar a la humanidad?

Esmeralda se estremeció, como cualquier persona que recibía una de las intensas miradas de Erwin Smith. Incluso jadeó cuando el hombre se puso en pie —pasó por alto el detalle de que se había liberado—, dejó ambas manos en sus hombros sin dejar de mirarla, no apartó la mirada de sus ojos ni un solo momento, consideraba innecesario parpadear.

—Ven conmigo, por favor. Te necesito.

La mujer volvió a jadear y se inclinó para dar su respuesta, afirmativa por supuesto, pero no pudo darla cuando un fuerte empujón la lanzó al otro lado de la azotea. Erwin parpadeó confundido, muy confundido de hecho, mirando la estela de humo que había dejado el golpe, un arco metálico voló desde allí, lo siguió con la mirada descubriendo hacia donde iba. Al ver a Levi con un uniforme bien distinto al de los militares no supo si reír o asombrarse, era la primera vez que le veía con algo como eso.

—Yo tan preocupado y aquí el comandante seductor pretendía tirarse a la mujer que le ha atrapado —le dijo andando hacia él, con la diadema anclada en su frente preparada para un nuevo ataque si hiciera falta—. No tienes remedio.

—¿Pero qué llevas puesto?

—Ah, entonces no lo niegas.

—Con su habilidad sabes que sería una recluta muy útil en las tropas, y, además, es bastante guapa —se alzó de hombros y sonrió escuchando el resoplido del capitán—. Entonces, ¿has venido a salvarme? Muchas gracias.

—¡Aún no hemos terminado!

Ninguno supo a ciencia cierta de dónde había venido Luna, o cómo había llegado a la planta más alta del edificio, pero quedó junto a Levi y con una pata señaló el tornado de humo que comenzaba a formarse donde había caído Esmeralda. Su forma humana quedó en el olvido y en su lugar apareció un terrorífico dragón, tan grande como los propios titanes. Esmeralda, porque a pesar de haberse convertido en un monstruo seguía teniendo el mismo nombre, rugió lanzando llamaradas de fuego a sus objetivos. Levi saltó y estirando sus manos al frente creó una barrera hecha de destellos, tan fuerte que pudo repeler las llamas a costa de sentir él todo el calor del fuego.

—¡Oh no, sólo Sailor Levi no podrá contra ella! —Luna dio un salto y le entregó un segundo artilugio mágico a Erwin—. ¡Rápido, debes transformarte! _"Eternal Sailor Moon, ¡transformación!"._

—Parece divertido —Erwin asintió con la cabeza y lanzó por los aires el broche, que brilló como una estrella más en el cielo obedeciendo a su nuevo dueño—. ¡Eternal Sailor Moon: transformación!

Al igual que Levi hace unos minutos, el cuerpo de Erwin comenzó a brillar en aquella azotea repleta de magia. Cientos de plumas blancas crearon un torbellino que rodeó al comandante, acabaron por tomar forma de alas e incrustarse en su espalda, las plumas continuaron rodeando sus brazos dejando unos guantes en ellos, unas botas en sus pies, el lazo coronando la parte superior del traje y una falda bastante corta que tendría serias dificultades para cubrir las intimidades de Erwin si se moviera demasiado.

Ignorando las leyes de la física que regían el universo de los titanes, se mantenía flotando a un par de centímetros del suelo. Un bonito bastón rojo era su arma, que, acompañado por la tiara mágica de Levi, resultaría invencible.

—Esto es asombroso —comentó mirando su nuevo atuendo, que le permitía volar con absoluta libertad. Para Erwin, acostumbrado a moverse por el equipo de maniobras, no fue esfuerzo alguno coordinar el movimiento de las alas a su espalda.

—No puedo creer que estés cómodo con esto —gruñó Levi desde su sitio. Tan larga había sido aquella transformación que optó por sentarse en el suelo esperando que acabase, sin importarle demasiado que toda su ropa interior fuera expuesta, y mucho menos que el dragón (dragona, hablando con propiedad) hubiera descendido a la ciudad, arrasándolo todo a su paso—. Es denigrante para cualquier persona.

—¿Tú crees? Yo lo encuentro bastante cómodo, deberé estudiar este diseño para las campañas en verano.

—No pienso usar esta cosa como uniforme en las tropas —se puso en pie para marcar su descontento—. ¿Cómo vamos a combatir titanes así? Somos un chiste.

—Levi, por favor, soy el guerrero que lucha por el amor y la justicia. No menosprecies mi trabajo, o en nombre de Luna, tendré que castigarte.

—Maldito enfermo, estás disfrutando de esto, ¿verdad?

—Vamos, tenemos un dragón que derrotar.

Erwin se echó a volar edificio abajo, Levi le siguió —sujetando antes a Luna y llevándola consigo en el descenso—, el primero giró antes de llegar al suelo y con sus fuertes brazos sujetó al segundo guerrero de Luna, evitando que se estallara contra el duro asfalto. Un gesto tan educado y caballeroso que se ganó los aplausos de las pocas personas que quedaban por la zona buscando refugiarse de Esmeralda. Erwin agradeció el apoyo del ciudadano de a pie y señaló a Esmeralda con el bonito bastón que cargaba.

—¡Esmeralda! ¡Si me quieres, estoy aquí! ¡Vamos! Pero te advierto que no tengo la menor intención de enamorarme de ti, sólo te seducía para poder escapar. Siento, no obstante, haber herido tus sentimientos. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

Un nuevo gruñido cargado de ira y fuego quemó los coches que estaban aparcados a un lado de la calle, Esmeralda cargó y se lanzó mostrando sus dientes hacia el guerrero, siempre correcto, Erwin no quiso dejar ningún malentendido en el aire. Contra este ataque, o cualquiera que viniera de una dragona resentida y celosa, debían unir fuerzas. Erwin le pasó el bastón a Levi y éste lo sujetó con ambas manos alzándolo al frente como si fuera una gigantesca espada. Erwin quedó tras él, mejor dicho, pegado a él —como si fuera un pervertido profesor de golf enseñando a un novato—, y también sujetó el bastón sobre las manos del capitán. Levi, lejos de alterarse por esta clara invasión a su espacio personal, sonrió comenzando el ataque.

—¡Por el poder de la luna! —gritaron al unísono y del bastón salió disparado un rayo plateado que impactó contra Esmeralda, haciéndola girar y cortando sus escamas con la misma facilidad a las cuchillas del ejército cortando tendones.

Visto desde cualquier otro ángulo, la escena recordaba enormemente a un pene eyaculando, pero los testigos del enfrentamiento decidieron pasar por alto la comprometedora semejanza y vitorear los nombres de Erwin y Levi cuando la amenaza a la ciudad cayó derrotada, convertida de nuevo en la mujer peliverde.

—¡Muy bien hecho! —les animó Luna corriendo hacia ellos—. ¡Habéis salvado la ciudad! Y en menos tiempo que de costumbre. Sailor Erwin, ¿cómo se te ha ocurrido ese ataque? Es peligroso combinar el movimiento con otra persona, si no sale bien las consecuencias son nefastas.

—Si esa otra persona es Levi, quiero decir, Sailor Levi, sé que cualquier cosa saldrá bien.

—Vaya, alguien tiene mucha confianza en mí —dijo Levi girando en el sitio y entregándole el bastón—. ¿No es demasiado? Como tú, soy un ser humano. Tengo mis fallos, no deberías confiar tanto.

—¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? ¿No confías en mí de la misma forma?

—Tengo un comandante estúpido, ¿verdad? —suspiró y se llevó el puño al pecho, dando un golpecito en el corazón. La gente de la ciudad pensaba que se clavaría un puñal, pero para un miembro de las tropas, el gesto significaba mucho más—. Seré leal a ti toda mi vida, ya lo sabes; mi cuerpo y voluntad te pertenecen desde hace bastante tiempo.

—Qué apasionada confesión, harás que me sonroje.

—No digas estupideces y bésame de una vez, soy un guerrero que lucha en nombre del amor, ¿recuerdas?

Erwin sonrió y acarició su mentón con una de sus manos —forzando que Levi alzara del todo el rostro, de lo contrario sería imposible besarle—, le dio primero un ligero beso en los labios, y le siguieron otros tantos que no quiso llegar a profundizar. Disfrutó cuando el propio Levi tiró de su ropa y le obligó a inclinarse del todo, devorando sus labios con urgencia, mandando lejos los gestos tiernos que había tenido el comandante. Por si fuera poco, se pegó a él al tiempo que se encargaba de profundizar el beso, sus manos tardaron bastante poco en colarse bajo la falda de Erwin y darle un buen apretón sus nalgas.

—Qué atrevido por tu parte, capitán.

—Heh, ¿y eso me lo dice el hombre que disfruta cuando se la chupo?

—¿Es eso una invitación?

—¿Tú qué crees? —sonrió, y Erwin llegó a relamerse los labios.

—¡Alto ahí! —Luna saltó arañando el rostro de Levi, que se alejó por el punzante dolor—. ¡Este universo es apto para todos los públicos! ¡No podéis hacer nada de eso aquí!

Erwin miró hacia un grupo de niños que se había reunido alrededor de Esmeralda, esperando que se transformara de nuevo. Si no se permitía el sexo en este universo, ¿de dónde venían los niños de la ciudad? Pensó desde que los raptaban de algún pueblo cercano, hasta que surgían de nubes rosas. El caso es que tuvo que alejarse de Levi para escuchar el sermón de la gata sobre el decoro y las formas.

—Os estoy agradecida por salvar la ciudad, pero no pienso permitir nada más que un beso. E incluso eso ya me parece demasiado.

—¿Y pretendes que me conforme con tan sólo un beso? ¿Estás de broma? —Levi se cruzó de brazos intentando ignorar el picor en su nariz, los arañazos de un gato siempre resultaban molestos—. No soy ningún monje que deba mantener el celibato.

—¿Y un beso de amor? ¿Eso está permitido? —con el permiso de Luna, Erwin prosiguió—. Levi, dame tu mano —la sujetó y, después de inclinarse lo suficiente como para que el público presente pudiera ver su ropa interior, besó los nudillos del capitán, prestando mayor atención a su dedo anular.

—Tú… ¿qué crees que haces? —apartó la mano muy poco a poco, mirando sus dedos y viendo, para su mala fortuna, que temblaban—. ¿Qué clase de beso ha sido ése?

—Uno de amor, ¿no te lo he dicho? Ah —sonrió—, te has puesto rojo, Levi.

—¿Y qué demonios te esperas tras esto?

—Qué tierno.

—Algo debe estar mal en tu cabeza como para que un hombre de treinta años te parezca tierno.

—Tienes más de treinta años.

—Pues peor me lo pones.

.

.

.

El regreso al campamento fue tan rápido como el viaje de ida, bastaron dos parpadeos para que el mundo color de rosa —literalmente— desapareciera y volviera un mundo no tan colorido. Erwin despertó de golpe en su cama, agitado y falto de aliento. Se incorporó hasta sentarse y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, ¿aquello había sido un sueño? Lo había sentido demasiado real.

Rato más tarde, mientras se vestía con su uniforme (nada de faldas y lazos, sino pantalones y cinturones que marcaban su piel como cicatrices de guerra), Levi entró en su habitación. Cerró la puerta y quedó a su lado, entonces Erwin se percató del pequeño corte en su nariz, parecía un arañazo, uno profundo pero rápido, justo como el que deja una gata al intentar poner tierra de por medio en una pareja cariñosa. Además de este corte, la piedra que colgaba del cuello de Erwin parecía brillar más que de costumbre, pero le atribuía ese brillo a las constantes labores de limpieza del capitán, nada ni nadie escapaba de ellas.

—¿Así que no ha sido un sueño?

—No lo fue, tengo ese maldito traje de marinera en mi armario —Levi retrocedió viendo un brillo delatador en aquellos ojos azules—. Olvídalo, no me lo pienso poner.

—Levi —sonrió al notar su estremecimiento, la firmeza en su voz le había afectado—, ¿y si te digo que es una orden? Es una orden directa de tu superior, a la que tú debes responder… —a propósito alzó el tono final de la frase, como si fuera una pregunta, Levi se encargó de terminarla llevando su puño al pecho y agachando la cabeza.

—Sí, mi comandante.

 _"Qué tierno",_ pensó Erwin por segunda vez, se había sonrojado.


End file.
